


flood lamp purgatory

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “I looked into its deadlights, and I wanted to be there.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 11





	flood lamp purgatory

The deadlights were horrible, but Stan could not help but feel awe. He spent his whole life striving for order, but it had left him so tired, and in that chaos he saw an opportunity to give up the fight. It was wonderful. In the pain there was a chance for true peace.

He tightened his grip on Eddie’s shoulders and refused to let Eddie’s confused and concerned eyes leave him needing him to understand. Because he wanted this for Eddie as much as he wanted it for himself. He wanted to have this with him, to rest with him.


End file.
